To continue to study the genetic influences on antibody affinity. Different strains of mice will be examined to determine if they differ in regard to the affinity of the antibody they produce. Strains producing different affinity antibodies will be mated and we will attempt to characterize the nature of the genetic controls on antibody affinity. Further studies on the effect of tolerance on antibody affinity will be undertaken. We plan to quantitatively compare the effects of different types of tolerance (T cell, B cell and suppressor T cell) on antibody affinity.